the missing one
by writter.i.t
Summary: Harry is taken. Voldemort won't kill him because he knows he's a horcrux. Can Harry live forever in the presence of the dark lork without going crazy? HP/GW rating for violence and rape. This is a terrible summary, there is so much more to this story...but you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the dark his face was blank but behind the vacant expression a war was raging. A war between what he wanted and what he felt he had to do. The two rarely seemed to go together and in this instance it was obvious that they were in complete opposition. But he had never wanted anything so badly in his entire life. Even now as he pictured her in his mind with Dean Thomas, he felt sick to his stomach. But he couldn't be in a normal relationship like any other person. He was the chosen one, the one who had to put the world right and he just didn't know how he could do that and be with someone. He couldn't and he knew it, but for once he didn't want to do the noble thing he just wanted to be happy and forget that the world even existed. But there was also the question of her safety. He already felt terrible about always having Ron and Hermione in danger he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her because of him. She was strong and would only be annoyed with him for thinking these things but he couldn't brush aside something like her safety so lightly. Right now Voldemort had no reason to harm her besides his infatuation with inflicting pain on others. But he probably didn't even take her existence into account at the moment seeing as she had no major part to play in his plans. But if he found out just how very much she really did mean to harry that could change very quickly. He would hurt her just to get at him and that was something Harry would not allow. No he couldn't. Maybe if they both came out of this mess alive then they could pick up where they left off but right now Harry was too busy and she would be in too much danger for them to be together like that. Harry made a vow to himself then that he would defeat the dark lord, for her, for Ginny.

Ginny Weasley sat in the great hall enjoying the company of friends and the amazing food served but her eyes could never focus on those around her for long and her ears barely even hear three words during that meal. She searched the crowded tables for the famous trio but especially for the head of raven black hair that she loved so much. It didn't take her long to find her brother Ron and her friend Hermione but the third person was nowhere in sight. Her eyes swept up and down the long tables but either someone was very successfully blocking him from view or he wasn't there. Her guess, the latter. Harry had been acting odd all day. He had had a meeting with Dumbledore that morning and when she had caught up with him afterward he had looked at her in a strange way and said he had some things he "needed to take care of" and walked away from her leaving her shocked. They had been going out for a few weeks now and he had been very straight with her all that time. He had told her that he might not always be able to spend all his time with her and that their relationship was not the only thing on his mind. And she had accepted that. She was fully aware of who he was and what he was expected to do. But this morning he had cut her off and walked away leaving her to wonder. Ginny stood slowly and walked out of the hall carefully searching the tables where her view had been obstructed by other students. She was sure now, he was not there. She would make him tell her what was going on even if all he could tell her was that he couldn't tell her anything at least she would have that. Ginny did not see the blond slytherin rise and discreetly follow her.

As Ginny walked briskly through the empty halls of Hogwarts school she felt a shiver run through her as though she knew something awful was about to happen. She heard the noise of steps behind her and as she turned pulling out her wand she only just saw a flash of white before she heard "Stupefy" and fell to the stone floor unaware of anything.

Draco stared down at the red-haired girl. He really wished Potter had decided to fall for someone else; he didn't like the idea of having to harm her even for something as trivial as this. He sighed and bent down plucking a single red hair from her shining head and placing it in small bag the he hid in the folds of his robes. He then levitated her to the nearest broom closet which happened to be only a few feet away being the reason he decided to attack when he did. He then set off in search of Potter.

Harry heard a sound outside his hiding place just before the door was flung open. He blinked against the sudden brightness. When he could see again he saw flaming red hair and the face he had been struggling over the entire day. "Hey" she said and smiled at him. Apparently she had decided to forgive him for walking away from her that morning. "Hi" He smiled back. She reached out her hand and he took it, knowing that he had to tell her sometime and now was perfect since there would be practically no one around. He would explain everything to her and he knew her well enough that she wouldn't scream or cry or anything though she would try and talk him out of it. But his mind was made up and there was nothing she could say that he hadn't already said to himself.

The two walked together through the lonely halls him working up the courage to speak and maybe she was doing the same. She was the one who found her voice first. "Harry I want to talk to you but not here will you come with me?" "Of course." Ginny led Harry through winding halls and up moving staircases for what seemed like a long time before finally stopping before a blank wall. Harry was about to speak when a door suddenly appeared in the wall and he understood and knew where Ginny had taken him. Harry hadn't been to the room of requirement for a long time. It hadn't been necessary since Umbridge had left them last year. It had sealed itself back up nice and tight and he had never had any reason to go looking for it. But if was obvious Ginny had been here before. And the fact that it appeared was no surprise to her. Before Harry could ask any questions she had pulled the door open and was dragging him inside by that hand that was still firmly grasped in her own. The door closed behind them with a resounding sound. Ginny waited for it to stop reverberating before speaking. "Harry" she said with a small smile on her face "I want you to know something before you make any decisions." The room was small with almost nothing in it except for an odd dresser looking thing in the very center. But Harry wasn't paying any attention to the room because right after Ginny was done making her little speech she was kissing him. Hard. She had never kissed him like this before and everything Harry had been going over and over all day was suddenly replaced with the smell of her all around him and the feel of her body pressed against his. And then she was running her hands down his shirt inside his robes feeling his lean muscles beneath the thin fabric. Harry's head was filled with fluff and he was finding coherent thought almost impossible so when Ginny's had stopped moving and her fingers closed around his wand he didn't even notice. She pulled back and smiled at him and then pulled her hand away still holding Harry only had time to freeze in shock before she cast a body binding spell at him with his own wand. He fell heavily to the ground staring blankly at redheaded girl grinning evilly down at him for a second before turning and walking over to the wardrobe looking thing. She whispered a spell pulling out a wand that was most definitely not Ginny Weasley's wand. And he knew whose wand it was. He watched helplessly as a disguised Draco Malfoy put his wand back inside his robes and pulled the door to the wardrobe open.

A/N: Hey so this story will probably be getting a little dark within the next few chapters with lots of torture and maybe some rape sorry if your not into that. I'm not sure how far I'll go with it. I started this on a whim and if that stops then I'll stop but for now I'm still writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her mind was fuzzy she had no idea why she was lying in a dark room or why she felt like she was supposed to be doing something important. She sat up slowly and reached out blindly in front of her trying to find out where she was. Her searching fingers found and metal doorknob and she turned it slowly blinking in the candlelight that met her eyes. She was one of many broom cupboards throughout the castle. She recognised this one as on the way to the gryffindor common room. She stood feeling stiff and with the uncomfortable sensation that she was forgetting something terribly important. after standing for a moment waiting for whatever it was to come back to her she shrugged and walked up to her dorm. It was really late and everyone was already sleeping soundly in bed by the time she had got there. Ginny quickly changed into her pajamas and slid into her bed briefly thinking that after a good nights sleep whatever she was missing would come back to her.

Black smoke seemed to pour out of the wardrobe taking form as it left. If harry had been free to move he would have jumped up and run right then, or maybe tried to to kill the person smirking in front of him, with his bare hands. The very sight of Bellatrix Lestrange made his blood boil and him see red. Harry could again hear her voice right after killing Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, laughing and taunting him as he chased after her. Next to her stood her brother-in-law and also Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. The two death eaters looked down at him with evil eyes and a shudder ran up Harry's spine. He didn't understand they shouldn't be able to get past the defenses of Hogwarts school there had been lots of extra measures taken to prevent this very thing from happening. Bellatrix flicked her wand and the spell binding and gagging Harry, was released. He gasped and rolled to his knees but before he could do anything else all three of them were on top of him pinning his arms behind his back and pushing us face into the cold floor. He felt a pair of metal shackles close around his wrists pinned behind his back. Harrys eyes widened and her struggled against their hands. "Help. Someone. Death Eaters!" He shouted. He heard Lucius growel behind his back and one of them conjured a black cloth that they tied around his mouth effectively shutting him up though he continued struggle against his bonds and give muffled cries. He was dragged to his feet and pulled over to the wardrobe through which Lucius and Bella had appeared. Both of them each held an arm as they forced him into the cramped space. Once he was inside they turned to black smoke and and he turned to see Malfoy closing to door on him.

The door was shut for only a few seconds and Harry felt as if nothing had happened, but it was definitely not the room of requirement that Harry was pulled into. The room was large with heavy curtains pulled over the floor length windows throughout the room, so it was very dark and close feeling. In the far end of the room there was a raised platform what a throne on it. And seated in the throne was Harry's least favorite person, the dark lord himself. There was nothing else in the room except for death eaters the were about 10 of them. The one Harry couldn't see who they were because all of them were wearing their death eater masks. Bellatrix and Lucius materialized next to Harry and again each one took and arm. They dragged him to the foot of the dais and then pushed him to his knees with Bellatrix holding a handful of his hair and forcing him to stare into the red eyes of his worst enemy. Voldemort laughed, a high cold laugh and stood slowly from his seat. "Ah Harry, you finally decided to grace us with your presence. I can tell you we have all been waiting for a long time for this." Harry could hear chuckles behind him and he gritted his teeth in anger. "So you've decided to let children into the fun have you?" was Harry's only response. "Oh yes, you know its your precious head masters fault you know, letting his enemy's own son come and live with you all. My own personal lacky right in the midst of my enemy's. What folly. Voldemort laughed again and the sound sent shivers up Harry's spine. "Its mercy not folly. Draco had never proven where his loyalties were, Dumbledore was willing to wait until he did to make his judgment." "Oh I am aware of that but look where you are. And even now that Draco has shown his loyalties, as you say no one will know and he will continue to live there with all of your friends. Would you like to know what young Draco's next mission is?" Fear filled Harry's stomach at these words. Because he knew they were true and he knew that whatever Draco's mission was it would end in something awful and there was nothing Harry could even do to warn his friends because he would be dead. But he kept his mouth shut and his face blank waiting for the blow. "I have ordered him" continued Voldemort his cold voice filling with malice as he spoke, "To take care of that old fool dumbledore right before the end of the school year. So that everyone can go home knowing there is no hope left for them. They're young and old heros will both be gone and there will be no one left to fight their battles for them and then they will have no fight left in them and I will finally be in my rightful place as the ruler of them all with unlimited power." He smiled at the picture he had painted and Harry felt sick. Draco was going to kill dumbledore. And Harry knew that if he succeeded and Dumbledore died and Harry never escaped then all the horrible things the dark lord had said would come true. Thought made Harry want to throw up. Voldemort watched the look of horror on his young captives face and delivered his very last blow. "Harry do you know what a horcrux is?" After pausing long enough to note the look of confusion on Harrys face he went on. "A horcrux is a piece of a soul stored inside an object and while that object exists the person from whose soul that piece has been torn cannot die. I will not tell you how they are made, suffice it to say that I made several but some have been destroyed and now I must guard the ones that are left. Most I meant to make but one, well, lets say it was unintentional and I have only recently learned of it existence. Harry you are the horcrux I never intended to happen and as such you must be protected." Voldemort waited letting that sink in and then as understanding dawned in Harry's eyes he smiled evilly. "But of course as long as the container remains mostly intact it won't matter if we dent if up a little."

Harry was horrified, he was going to be held a prisoner being tortured whenever some death eater was bored, for the rest of his life. And as long as he was alive Voldemort could not be killed. This was so much worse than if he were simply to die. because his being alive ment that all those he cared about didn't even have a chance. Also the idea of being Voldemort's pet for the rest of his life was the worst possible thing he could think of to happen to him. Harry barely had time to think this before he heard "Crucio" and he was writhing in agony on the floor, his arms chained together behind him. When it finally stopped Harry lay panting on the floor he heard more laughter and then he felt a hand grabbing at his hair and the words "The ones who brought him get him first, just remember not to kill him." The ones who brought him, oh god Lucius and...oh god. Fear was churning Harry's stomach as two people dragged him to his feet and out of the throne room. They took him through more halls and doors and stair then Harry would ever be able to remember before finally stopping in front of a blank wall. Lucius (it was him and Bella who were holding Harry's arms) took out his wand and tapped the wall whispering something Harry couldn't quite catch. The wall disappeared revealing a short flight of stairs and then a dank dungeon. There were three cells, Harry was forced into the middle one and then had his arms unshackled only to have them pulled high above his head and so that he had had to stand on tiptoe to relieve some of the pressure in his arms. When they had strung him up Bellatrix walked out of the room pausing before leaving to wink at Harry. Lucius left as well but he promised in a not-so-friendly tone to "be right back". Harry looked around the room. There was a table and chair outside the doors of his cell nothing else there. Inside each of the three cells there were two blankets folded in a corner and one mat. That was pretty much all the room had to offer unless you counted the chains that Harry hung from as furniture, he didn't.

true to his word Lucius was gone for only a short time and when he returned he was carrying and ominous looking black bag. "Well Potter, shall we get started then?" Lucius opened the cell door and walked in enjoying the panic of Harry's face. He conjured and small table and began to pull out knives of all shapes and sizes. once they were a arranged neatly on the tale with a white piece of cloth beside them Lucius picked up one of the smaller one's, it had and curved tip and looked wickedly sharp. "Alright then lets start with the face." Harry tried to shy away as the silver blade was brought to his face but the chains held him in place while Lucius slowly pressed the point to Harry's cheek. Slowly He drew and line from Harry's chin to his hairline Harry felt warm blood trickle down his face. Lucius repeated the act on his other cheek and then moved on to his jaw. by the time Lucius was done carving Harry face, he had blood all over and he couldn't see anything because blood and sweat kept dripping into his eyes. Lucius walked over to the table and returned with a bigger knife, this one was perfectly straight and had an edge on both sides. Lucius used the tip of the blade to force Harry's chin up and then made a large gash strait across Harry's unprotected chest stopping at his shoulder where he he turned the knife straight down. Harry grunted when the blade hit his bone. Lucius withdrew the knife and carried it back to his table. This time he came back with a thin silver object which he inserted into the wound he had already made with his knife. Harry's painting seemed to fill the small space as the thing sunk into his flesh. He gasped and shuddered when it hit the bone. "Your voice will be music to my ears." Lucius whispered into Harry's ear before twisting sharply and pushing to point farther down at the same time. Harry screamed, but the sound did nothing to help with the agony and Lucius was still pushing. 'Oh god' thought Harry 'he's going to push it all the way through' He kept screaming the pain was awful. Finally Lucius relented and pulled the wet metal out of Harry's shoulder making sure to tear as much flesh as possible on the way out. "Please." Harry whispered. "Oh Harry we've only gotten started. And Lucius Malfoy laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Ginny woke in the morning fresh and happy. She knew something odd had happened the night before and that she really should try and find out what but she honestly didn't care all that much and besides the gryffindors had a quidditch match against the slytherins, this morning that she had to get ready for. As she climbed out of bed she glanced at the window and saw that it was overcast but not raining, good weather to be playing in. Hermione was already up reading something over on her bed. Probably studying for some paper she had to write, but when she saw Ginny she got up and walked over to her. "Morning, I was just waiting for you to wake up so we could go down together." "Okay just let me get dressed real quick." She jumped up and was gone. Hurrying back fully clothed the two girls made their way down to the common room together. "So," Hermione started "did you ever find Harry last night?" Ginny frowned "What?" "Harry, I saw you leave dinner last night after you saw Harry was gone. Did you find him?" "Oh, no I don't think so." Ginny said unsurely "You don't think so?" Hermione repeated. "Yeah I went to look for him...and I can't really remember. I left the great hall, and then I woke up in a closet right outside the common room. I can't remember what happened in between. Maybe I was checking the closet for him and hit my head or something…" Ginny shrugged and walked in silence but her feeling of happiness was gone, replaced by the unknown worry of last night. "Hmm...that does seem odd…hmm…" Was all Hermione said.

When they got to the common room they found a very worried looking Ron waiting for them. "Have either of you seen Harry this morning?" He asked anxiously. "Of course not Ron we just got down here. He's not with you?" questioned Hermione. "No and I don't think he ever even came to bed last night." Ron sounded truly worried. This only added to Ginny's own fears. Where would Harry be and why would he not come to bed. What had Dumbledore talked to him about yesterday. "Well he's around here somewhere. Maybe he just went to see Hagrid or something. And how would you know if he never went to bed Ron?" Hermiones sensible voice broke through Ginny's panicking and brought reality. Of course Harry was fine and whatever had been wrong yesterday would sort itself out in the end. Ron however didn't look convinced. "His bed was already made and there were no clothes or anything on the floor. And why the hell would he want to to go see Hagrid at six in the morning?" "Maybe he made his bed and picked up his clothes. And maybe he went to see Hagrid because he was worried about the match and wanted something to do. Really Ron you'd think you were his mother or something the way you're worrying about him, Harry's not some child." After Hermione's speech Ron did you quite relieved and a little sheepish. "Your right just like always, sorry but he should come back soon its almost breakfast." Hermione nodded satisfied with her work and said "Well he can meet us down there we really should be going down." The three teens walked quietly down to the hall where there were already quite a large number of students filling themselves the food already on the long tables. Ginny saw Draco Malfoy looking extremely pleased with himself about something, but when he caught sight of her he looked sheepishly down at his plate. What in the world was that about? Her eyes swept up and down the long tables but it was obvious that Harry was not in the room. She sighed and walked with Ron and Hermione over to an empty place on the benches at the gryffindor table and began filling a plate with butter toast and bacon and eggs.

By the end of breakfast even Hermione was looking a little worried. Harry still had yet to make and appearance and when Hagrid had come in alone all three had looked at each other with a confused expression. When Hagrid left the three young students ran up to him before he could leave. "Hagrid do you have any idea where Harry might be?" It was Hermione who asked. "Why, no I would have thought you lot would." Hagrids worried expression mirrored theirs. "None of us have seen him since lunch yesterday." Ron this time. "Well I'm sure he'll turn up nothing too awful can happen in Hogwarts with all the extra security. Now I've gotta go get ready for my lesson." Ron turned toward Hermione "Can we worry now?" He asked. "Yes, I think we should."

As the three gryffindor's left for their various classes they agreed that if one of them hadn't seen Harry by lunch time then they would go to the headmaster.

Lunch came and Ginny only had to look in the great hall to know that Harry was again absent. She caught up with Ron and Hermione, and was told Harry had missed every one of his classes. Real panic was starting to make Ginny very worried. She didn't understand how but she was sure something awful had happened to Harry, even with all the extra measures taken to insure their safety. "Ginny?" She heard Hermione calling her name and snapped her head up looking around hopelessly for a black haired boy who was not there. "No its not that" Hermione said understanding. "I was just thinking. Maybe you saw something last night and someone obliviated your memories. It would explain why you can't remember anything and why you were in a closet when you woke up. What if someone impersonated you to get Harry alone or they wanted him to think you were in trouble or something. There are a million reasons. But we don't know who it was or how they got into the castle. We definitely need to speak with Dumbledore." Hermione nodded her head as if that closed the matter but what she had said was twisting Ginny's stomach into a tight little ball and making her feel like she might lose the lunch she had just eaten. Was it her fault Harry was gone? Had she had the chance to stop whoever it was and lost it? Oh god what if she could have saved him from whatever had happened and she had failed! The thoughts swam in her head thick and fast making her feel sick and dizzy. "Ginny" it was Ron "Its not your fault whatever happened . No one should have been able to do anything to him not here. You did nothing wrong." "But what if I could have stopped whoever it was, what if I could have saved him?" Her voice was weak and pleading praying that he would say something that would take the horrible guilt she was feeling away. "No Ginny you couldn't have you were probably ambushed. If anything did even happen we can't know for sure." Ginny looked up surprised it wasn't Ron who was trying to comfort her, it was Hermione. Ginny smiled weakly knowing that feeling guilty was stupid and would do nothing to bring Harry back. Ron squeezed her hand and Hermione patted her back.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence while the three tried to figure out exactly what had happened yesterday. When they were all finished eating they got up and made their way to the headmaster's study.

Dumbledore looked up from examining a map of the castle when he heard a loud rap on the door. He folded the map and sat in the chair behind his large desk. "Yes?" He already knew who would walk through the door and was not disappointed.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all had worried expressions on their faces and as they came in the professor sighed. He had been waiting for them ever since he had realised that morning that the young Harry Potter was no longer on the grounds of Hogwarts school. He thought he had a fairly good guess as to who was behind his disappearance but he didn't know how Draco would have managed to sneak Harry off the grounds and still be present this morning, which he most definitely was. He was upset with himself for not warning Harry about Draco sooner, but he had been sure that he was the boys mission, not Harry. And he had been prepared for that. But Harry was gone and Draco was very smug about something. It was the only thing that made any sense at all. "How may I help you this fine afternoon?" His voice was as heavy as their faces looked and he knew it. If Draco had managed to get Harry to the dark lord, which he thought highly probable, then he would have nothing of comfort to say to these children. For all he knew Harry might be dead already. "Well sir, we wanted to know if you have any idea where harry is?" Grangers voice was quite frightened of his answer. "I believe him to be in the custody of the dark lord." Short to the point, no reason to tell them things that weren't true. He was their friend and they had every right to know what happened to him, also he knew he had to warn them where he had failed to warn Harry. He was now very unsure of what Draco had really been told to do. It seemed the dark lord didn't like having all the information in one place and so had not told snape who had, had no idea that Draco was to do anything other than kill him. "Draco Malfoy seems to have certain odors to take Mr. Potter. I am not sure what else he has been told to do so please be on your guard all of you and don't let him catch you unawares." The youngest Weasley seemed seemed to be blushing very profusely and looking at the floor, but before the headmaster had a chance to comment on this her brother was speaking "If you know all that why didn't you stop him? And why don't you throw the little git into azkaban? And how the hell could someone like Malfoy take on someone like Harry even if he was caught unprepared its bloody impossible!" "Mr. Weasley, first I didn't stop him because I was not aware that I should until after the fact. Second I am not calling him out because I do not wish his master to know that I have this information. And I cannot answer your third question because I have been asking the same thing myself." "I can." The red haired girl looked very solemn as she spoke with her large brown eyes full of guilt "Ron you know how as well. Of course you do, he got caught because he didn't know he was with Malfoy." She spit the name out as if it were some kind of poison "He thought he was with me!" Both Dumbledore and Ron had shocked expressions on their faces but Hermione was nodding her head in agreement her face blank as she thought throw whatever Ginny was trying to say." "Why would he think that miss Weasley?" Dumbledore finally asked. "Because that must have been why I blacked out yesterday and woke up in that closet. She was looking at her brother as she spoke and now he too was nodding his head horror plainly written across his features. "Would you mind explaining to me what happened?" Dumbledore's voice was more stern than any of them had ever heard it but they knew that it wasn't directed at them but at a certain blond headed boy. Ginny explained about her walk the night before and everything she could remember to do with it, which unfortunately wasn't much. When she was done Dumbledore's face was sad and drawn as if he hadn't slept in a very long time. "Well that is very unfortunate." And his voice was just as tired as his face. Because he was sure now that Harry Potter was either dead or in the clutches of his worst enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi so this is rape scene so not for young children or if you don't like that kind ofthing in general but other than that I hope someone enjoys it.

chapter four

Harry's cloths were slick with blood every part of his body seemed to be aching and bruised or sliced and his throat hurt from screaming. Lucius had been very thorough with his various implements of torture and when he was done with them he had beat Harry with his hands until he had lost consciousness. When Harry woke he found himself alone in the cold dungeons his more severe injuries had been healed making sure that he didn't die of blood loss but he had been left hanging by his wrists with small cuts crisscrossing all over his body and bruises covering every inch of him. He also had not been given a fresh pair of cloths and what he had on was doing little to keep out the chill that was slowly seeping into his very bones. He had no idea how long he had been out but he wished that he still was. The misery of his situation was now having a chance to plant itself firmly in his mind and that was not something he wanted to be thinking about at that moment.

Harry heard the wall-door at the top of the steps sliding open and tensed himself for the pain the he knew was about to come. Two figures came slowly into view and Harry at once recognized the long black hair of Bellatrix as the they got closer he also knew that the man with her was her husband, Rodolphus. Bellatrix opened the door to his cell and slowly walked towards him letting him become anxious giving him time to wonder what she would do to him. When she finally reached where stood practically hanging from the ceiling she cast a spell on him cleaning him of all the blood and dirt he had been covered him. Harry now felt exposed and vulnerable his shredded clothing not doing a lot to hide him from her searching eyes. "Harry" she said as she grabbed his chin "We are going to have some fun you and me." Harry was pretty sure that her idea of fun and his idea would be to completely different things. She traced a hand down starting at his hairline and going down his jaw down his neck over his collar bone and down his chest stopping when her hand met the buttons of his shirt. And Harry knew in that moment what she intended to do with him and he started to struggle. He twisted his body trying to back away from her searching fingers. She paid no mind to him slowly working her way down the buttons of his shirt popping them open one by one. Once she was done Bellatrix grabbed Harry's nipple needing it between her fingertips. She then put both her hands on his side's just under his armpits and let them drag downward until they were resting on his hips with her thumbs just inside the lip of his pants. She brought her hands around to the button. She ignored it when his hips started to buck under her trying to get her hands off him. The button came out and then it seemed like the room was filled with the sound of the zipper of her jeans being slowly pulled down. By this time Harry was in full panic. Having Bellatrix pet him like this was revolting having her touch him in anyway would have sent a shiver down his spine. But in this intimate almost loving caress she was doing made want to tear her hands off. He felt her fingers go back to the lip of his pants and pull down. "No!" His shout was so loud and unexpected in the silent room that both of the death eaters jumped in surprise. But then Bellatrix was laughing as she pulled his jeans all the way off. Harry now hung with his shirt open over his chest and only his briefs covering his manhood. "Alwight wittle harwy time to move to a more convenient location." Bellatrix said pinching cheek and making baby faces at him. Rodolphus came in and waved his wand at the chains around Harry's wrist's. They opened with a small click and Harry fell in a heap on the floor, before he could raise a finger to defend himself though Bellatrix had cast the cruciatus curse on him and he was rigling helplessly on the floor. Harry felt Rodolphus grab him under the arms and drag him somewhere but he couldn't think through the pain. This was a thousand times worse than anything Lucius had done to him. It felt as if his skin was peeling off and then he was being put into Aunt Petunia's blender and having every part of his body ground to shreds. His body was slammed into something hard and Rodolphus cursing as he tried to bind Harry's wrist's while his arms moved around spasmodically with the pain. His screaming was ringing through the room and echoing off the walls. He knew he should be fighting Rodolphus off him that he didn't want what he knew was coming but Harry had no control over his own body. The he was in made coherent thought impossible and controlled movements ridiculous. When his wrists and ankles had been strapped down to whatever he was lying on the the pain finally stopped he lay panting trying to regain his breath after a second he saw that both his briefs and shirt were gone, and that he was lying strapped down to the table had seen through the bars of his cell Bellatrix had been removing her robes and the clothing underneath and was now standing next to him completely naked, and as he watched she reached out her hand grabbing his his cock and began to pump him, her hand sliding up and down rhythmically. He hated it, especially since it felt amazing. He had never been touched like this before, and the fact that it was Bellatrix giving him his first experience made him want to be sick, even as he could feel himself growing hard in her hand. He tried to stop it, he even thought he was succeeding when she bent her head over her him and took him in her mouth. She began to such much up and down and he knew it was all over. He felt her drag her teeth up his fully erect cock before she released him from her warm mouth, pausing to lick his tip before standing up again. Once that was done she climbed up straddling him and slowly lowering herself into him. Warm wetness surrounded him, 'no' he thought 'oh god please no!' "Get the hell off me!" He shouted as she began to rock up and down gradually getting faster and fast. God it felt good, so good, and Harry wished like hell it would stop. But she didn't, she put her hands on his chest and moved her hips into him making moan. And then he felt it coming both of their bodies were tensing waiting for the climax. Harry's whole body was sweating and was so hard inside her that it was almost painful. When she came her whole body shuddered around him. Her face flushed with the pleasure of it. He held himself not letting himself go. He refused to give her any part of him that he didn't have to. But he could feel the pressure building inside himself. She frowned down at him as she came back down. He knew she was frustrated by his resistance. Harry actually smiled at the thought of his victory. "Harry" she said in a very condescending voice as if he was a stubborn child "We can do this the easy way or the hard way but I will get what I want from you." Harry only growled at her still rubbing herself slowly on his swollen cock. "Hard then." She said almost as if talking to herself as she began to ride him back to fully erect. Harry closed his eyes and focused on not letting her win, well until she bent down and kissed him hard thrusting her tongue into his mouth. The shock made him lose his concentration as he erupted inside her, his entire frame shuddering as his seed pumped into her body. She sat up growling like an animal as he emptied himself. Once he was done, she slowly slid off him reaching up with both her hands and grabbing a fistful of his hair and grabbing his jaw so she could hold him still while she kissed him and her grip on his jaw making it impossible for him to bite her, which he did try. She sucked on his lip and ran her tongue through his mouth. Harry struggled his hands opened and closed his hands wishing they were free to close around her throat and squeeze the life out of her for violating him like this. finally after what seemed like a very long time she lifted her head smirking down at him her legs were straddling his chest and both of them were panting heavily. Bella ran her fingers through his dark hair and then made little pictures with her fingers against the skin of his chest. "Wow Harry I had no idea that you could make such a nice little whore. I'm so glad that you'll be staying for a while. We'll have lots more fun together you and me. Maybe my sister to, she would enjoy your company for an evening. Harry's blood churned with anger and embarrassment. He would be raped again and again by the person he hated most in the world besides Voldemort himself.

Once Bellatrix had slipped off him and began putting her clothes back on could feel the bruises and soreness coming back on in full force as the adrenaline drained out of his body. He sagged against the table wishing he could just die and leave this hell. When Harry heard someone walking towards him his eyes snapped open wondering if Bella had decided she wanted another round right now. But it was Rodolphus who stopped by the side of the table Harry lay on. He began to undo Harrys bindings, and once he was done he dragged him off the table and pinned the smaller boys arms behind his back as he forced him to walk back to his cell. Once there he had a shirt and pants shoved into his arms no underwear Harry noticed with a grimace. But at least they had given him something. He shoved the clothes on while the big death eater stood guard over him. Once Harry was done Rodolphus grabbe a pair of shackles that Harry hadn't noticed before, form against the wall, and snapped them around Harry's bare ankles. There was about a foot between his feet and then a single chain connected to the wall. Bellatrix smiled at him through the bars, as Rodolphus stood to examine his work. "Those and everything else in here" she said pointing to the shackles. "Are very well protected with magic. Even if your friends do find you and try and break you out of here would have a hard time getting those off you or this door open." She shook his cell door making it clang. Harry hoped she was lying but he knew she probably wasn't. When Rodolphus was sure Harry wasn't going anywhere any time soon he walked to the door and let himself out closing it quickly behind him as if he was afraid Harry would make a mad dash for the door. Harry however stayed seated on the cold stone floor and watched as his tormentors turned and left sealing the door in the wall behind them.

A/N may be the last one I do. still trying to decide


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny sat with her face in her arms, and thought of what was happening to Harry at that moment. Her eyes were dry, she had only shed a few tears right after having her fears confirmed by Dumbledore. Ginny wasn't one to be overcome with emotions. True the boy she thought she was in love with was most likely dead or at least in a large amount of pain, and he had gotten into that position because she couldn't even defend herself properly, but she also new that crying would do Harry no good. So she sat at the foot of her bed in the dorm at Hogwarts racking her brains for any way they could help Harry. She wasn't the only one, both Hermione and Ron walked around the school with glazed expressions on their faces, Hermione wasn't even raising her hand every time there was a question answered. Ginny however was finding it hard to concentrate her mind on finding a way to get Harry out when every time she closed her eyes the image of him being tortured or lying dead the dark lords feet, dead. The visions were terrible even more so since she knew that one of them was probably perfectly true. So far her brightest ideas were forcing Draco to tell where Harry had been taken under the influence of versaltieram and then storming the place with every available Auror and Odor member there was, maybe some students as well. After all they were fairly well trained after all those DA meetings and some of them had, had actual experience fighting death eaters after what happened at the ministry. Dumbledore however did not agree with her, and she knew he was right because, if the dark lord had even a suspicion that they were getting close to knowing Harrys location he would be moved immediately or maybe gotten rid of or punished in some other way. It was like being stuck in hell with no way out.

Hermione stared at the book in her hands not seeing a single word, only Harry's face the way she had last seen him two mornings ago. God was it really only two days he'd been gone? It felt as if he had been missing for months and months. Her mind, usually so sharp was giving her no ideas as to how to get her best friend back. She thought, Draco was the key if only they could make him talk without the repercussions Dumbledore feared so much. How, how, how! Hermione screamed inside her head. None of the students knew the horrible truth about Harry's absence. When they started asking questions about the missing Boy Who Lived, they were told some important family matters had come up and he had to go back to his muggle relatives for a few week's. They knew this story wouldn't hold up for long, they also knew that there would be mass panic as soon as it was leaked that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had either abducted or killed the Boy Who Lived, and along with that infiltrated Hogwarts with his followers. She and Ron had been watching Draco all the time wishing horribly that they had given more credit to Harry's claims that Malfoy was up to something. Hermione felt as if it was her fault he was gone, and she knew Ron and Ginny felt the same. 'Of course it really was a little bit Ginnys fault.' The horrible voice had been telling her this ever since she had realized exactly how Harry had been overpowered by Malfoy. He would never have his defenses up against Ginny. 'She had no idea that she should be worried.' She answered back the voice. Still her anger at Ginny remained. She had been avoiding her all day since leaving Dumbledores office yesterday. Ginny hadn't noticed, the headmaster had told them to go about their studies as always but Ginny had stayed up in her room lying on the bed or sitting on the floor staring at nothing not crying or showing any sign of life. Pulling her head away from Ginny, Hermione looked up and saw Ron looking at her with wide eyes, and his mouth formed into a little O. "What?" She whispered fiercely. "We have to talk." He glanced significantly around the room, his eyes resting on the other students. They were in the gryffindor common room and it was full of students finishing assignments or playing games or just talking. "Alright, lets go over to the corner over there." She said indicating an abandoned little space far from the bight fire and left dark because the sparse light couldn't reach that far. They sat with their heads pressed together with Hermione confused and Ron excited. "Now what?" She whispered quietly. "I have it! We need to know what Malfoy knows right and he can't know we know right?" "Right, but Dumbledore already said we can't obliviate him. Him the dark lord might have spells to detect that sort of thing…" She trailed off when Ron's expression didn't change. "But what if we didn't need to obliviate him? Or talk to him for that matter." "What do you mean?" Hermione asked sceptically. "Don't you see, its so obvious. We don't need to talk to Malfoy himself just anyone else he told!" "Who?" She didn't think Malfoy would talk about it with anyone, not even Crabbe and Goyle, and they were his closest friends. "His girlfriend." Hermione actually laughed at this. "Yeah like Malfoy's serious enough with any girl to trust her with that kind of thing. Be serious Ron, there's no way." "Yeah really. Its supposed to be a secret but about a week ago I overheard him and Pansy Parkinson in a corridor snogging, and then he said 'Soon it will be done and we wont have to worry about anything. And HE won't ever bother me again. Everything will be perfect.' She laughed and kissed him again then said 'I can't wait, everytime I see the little twits face I almost start laughing knowing what he's got coming to him.' Then they walked off." Hermione was stunned. And Ron went on quickly "I didn't want to tell Harry since he was already so paranoid and they could have been talking about anyone. I watched for a few days to see if anything happened and when nothing did I just sort of forgot about it. But they must have been talking about Harry and if she know everything then we just make her cough it up and then obliviate her and no one will ever know. We could corner her on her way to a class or something." He continued getting excited. Hermione was thinking now as well, it might just work, if Draco really had told her anything. And the death eaters would be taken completely unawares… She nodded and Ron let out a sigh he might see his best friend soon.

Pansy made her way down the stairs, heading for the slytherin common room her heart sinking as she thought of all the homework she had been given in the class she had just left. And she wouldn't even meet Draco in the common room since he had at class at that time. It would be just her and her stupid essays. She was just about to reach the last turn before she got to her destination when a red light hit her from behind and her world went black.

"She should be waking up anytime now." Hermione's voice was breathless. She had just arrived back at the deserted bathroom that was the home of moaning myrtle, after sneaking into the potions classroom and snitching some of the versaltierem that slughorn had shown them in their first class with him. She and Ron had agreed to bring their captive to this bathroom since it was used so rarely. They had also been sure not to make a move till they were sure Malfoy would be busy with his own classes. They had followed him until they saw him safely in one the many classroom's within the castle walls. And then they had ambushed their prey using as concealing charm so they could sneak up on her unawares. It had all been so simple that Ron was still just waiting for something to go wrong. Their plans never seemed to go off without a hitch. Or maybe that was only when Harry's skill of bringing every bad thing possible down on his head, got in the way. Whatever it was Ron would be very happy to find that for once nothing would come in tearing apart all the work they had done. "ahhh…" Pansy's eyes fluttered open and she rolled her head around trying to get her bearings. "Now, Ron." Hermione whispered handing him the small flask containing the truth serum. He grabbed the smaller girls jaw and forced her mouth open before pouring the liquid down her exposed throat and then covering her mouth and nose until he was sure she choked all of it down. He released her face then and then sat back looking at her, waiting for the potion to take effect. "What the hell Weasley!" She screeched at him once she had caught her breath and was aware enough to take in her surroundings. "We have some questions Parkinson." This was Hermione. All she got in answer to her words was a blank stare from their captive. "First, did Draco Malfoy use Ginny's hair to abduct Harry Potter?" "Yes" "How did do it Draco and where is Harry? Also how is Draco still here?" "Draco as a wardrobe in the room of requirement that he has been repairing all school year. He took Potter to the room disguised as Weasley and then stunned him. The wardrobe is linked to another in the possession of the dark lord. You walk into to one and come out the other. Hogwarts didn't know to defend against it. Some of the lords followers came through and collected Potter. Potter is at the lestrange estate in a secret dungeon somewhere; I don't know where. Draco didn't go with them when they took Potter." "Are they planning on killing Harry anytime soon?" "No our lord has commanded that no one kill Potter for some reason. He's important for some reason." "Right, well see you around Parkinson" Hermione said before shouting "Obliviate" and Pansy once again slumping on the tilled floor of the bathroom.

Dumbledore had a his eyes closed and was leaning back in his chair considering the risks and possibilities of the new information he had just received from Weasley and Granger. He didn't know how Voldemort could have found out about Harry being a Horcrux but it seemed obvious that, that was why he had said Harry must not be killed. They needed to move soon every moment Harry spent as a prisoner of Voldemort was another second he might be being tortured or worse. "Alright thank you for informing me of this. I will take all you have said into consideration when forming my plans." "WHAT!" Weasley shrieked "You're just going to dismiss us. Are you going to let us help? What are your plans, you have to let us help. Harry's our best mate." "Mr. Weasley, you are a student here, and it is my job as headmaster to make sure no harm comes to you. I have already failed at this once and I will not let it happen again especially as I try to remedy my first mistake." The face of the boy in front of him had turned bright red and he looked as if he would yell again when Granger grabbed him by the arm and shook her head. Her lips were pressed tightly together. She looked no happier about what the headmaster had said then her companion but she obviously knew that arguing the point would do no good. Dumbledore's mind was firm on this and it was clearly written across his face. "Come on Ron, the professor needs to be able to plan and we're only in the way right now." Weasley was dragged out by the arm all the while glaring daggers at the professor. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair again and gazed at the ceiling. Yes he just might be able to make this work.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat with his back pressed against the cold stone and the blanket that had been folded in the corner, wrapped tightly around his shaking shoulders.

After his last encounter with Bella no one had been down to see him. He was sure it had at least been a day, maybe longer. It was nearly impossible to keep track of the time in the constant dusk.

He had not received any food during that time either and his empty stomach was growling at him to give it something to eat. This however did not worry him unduly this was not the longest he had fasted by far.

Harry spent his time walking in small circles around his small cell or sleeping or just sitting propped against the wall as he was now.

He didn't see this miserable existence lasting much longer. No matter what Tom had said, he would find a way to leave this place even if as a corpse.

With nothing better to to Harry began imagining ways he could perform the awful deed. He thought maybe if he could only pray a stone lose from the wall he might be able to sharpen the edge enough to where he could slit his wrist with it.

Harry had no intention of following through with this from a long time still, but he had still started feeling up and down the cold wall's for anything that would serve the purpose he would need it for.

Harry knew the moment when the hidden door had opened again and someone descended into the stone room that was intended to be Harry's home.

It was a death eater whom Harry had never seen before. In his hand's he carried something that glinted dimly in the weak light of the underground cell. Eyeing Harry warily as he unlocked the door to his cell he moved slowly toward him, obviously more frightened of Harry than Harry was of him.

He stopped before he was within the small amount of space Harry was able to reach do to his leg shackles.

"Listen boy," the man began in a menacing voice "I wont hurt you if you don't make me. But I promise if you try to stop me or attack me I'll make you wish you'd never been born, got it?"

Harry laughed "I think it's a little late for that and I'm sure I am in for much worse than anything you would plan on doing to me, but I'll sit still for you anyway."

The death eater nodded his head slowly and walked forward again. Harry didn't move from his seat against the wall or try to stop the man from clamping the metal collar (that was the thing he had been holding), around his exposed throat. once it was securely in place and the death eater had stepped back a little Harry reached up to feel the object encircling his neck. He ran his fingers all the way around it but could feel no grove or lock to get the thing back off him.

He grimaced up at the man, who looked relieved to have done his job without having to use any sort of force on the young captive.

"Right, now I have orders to take you back up with me."

He said pointing back the way he had come. Taking out his wand he waved it over the shackles connecting Harry to the wall and the fell with a loud clang that echoed throughout the silent room.

"Now get up and face the wall."

The man ordered, Harry did as was told making no threatening movements. He didn't see the point, he was just be in pain that much sooner and there wasn't really anything he could to prevent the man from carrying out his orders. So he stood still as the unknown man clamped cuffs around his wrists and turned him to face the stairs leading out, holding tight to his shirt collar and right arm so Harry was forced to march in front of him back up the stairs and back through the halls he had been dragged down just a couple of days ago.

Just before they reached the door to the room with the wardrobe, the man tugged on Harry's elbow forcing him down a corridor with no light whatsoever. The man lit his wand and Harry could see by its dim light that there was nothing on the walls and they didn't pass a single door.

After what seemed like eternity they stopped in front of massive double door's, with to gigantic serpents carved into it. The man did a complicated knock on the right hand door and waited. The door swung open almost immediately and Harry felt himself shoved roughly inside.

He landed on his knees (probably bruising them), and before he get himself back on his feet someone grabbed tightly to his neck keeping him bent over double staring at the uneven tile beneath him.

"It's alright Marcus let him up."

Harry knew the voice of his worst enemy the moment he heard it. He gritted his teeth to keep his opinions inside. There was no need to get himself more pain than was necessary. The hand on his neck was lifted at these words and as Harry worked his way back up to his feet with his arms still tightly bound behind him he heard the click of the lock has the door closed once more leaving him alone with the snake like man.

Voldemort chuckled lightly watching Harry's struggles but didn't say anything or move from where he was standing until he the boy was once more on his feet.

"Well Harry, how have you spent your first days in your new home?"

"Oh just peachy I love being torrtured and rapped and then starved. Real great service you got going around here."

Voldemort laughed again "Sounds about right. Now we didn't get a full talk about your future here. But now that we have some privacy and I have a little time to spare I am going to tell you how things will be for you from now on."

He paused waiting for Harry to acknowledge his words. Harry stared resolutely at the floor refusing to meet the red eyes he could feel staring down at him.

"Firstly, let me explain what that that is." He said gesturing to the metal encircling Harry's neck. "It will alert me if you have any unwanted visitors, both of my death eaters and your friends. Also if you make any escape attempts, or…" He stopped again giving his words more weight "Try to escape by other means."

Harry's head jerked up, he knew then all the lengths this evil man had taken to ensure Harry was kept alive and imprisoned. 'Forever.' Harry couldn't hold back the shiver that ran through him as he thought the word.

"I think you understand."

Harry made no reply but his eyes did all the talking he refused to.

"Right now like I said, I am monitoring every one you speak to of my followers and if they come to you it means I've sent them. This will ensure you are not killed. When you return you will find food, so you won't starve. This is your life no Harry so you had better get used to it."

The dark lord nodded to himself and then pulled his wand from the folds of his robes. And pointed it at Harry and whispered something Harry couldn't make out. He yelped as he was dragged forward, fighting the pull uselessly.

Harry had not seen anything other than the floor and Voldemorts face since being pushed inside but now a fear gripped his inside's and he glanced around horrified. He was right, he had been brought to Voldemort's own bedroom.

The room was large with a large fire place and couch at one end of the room. The other end was dominated by the biggest bed had ever seen. It was covered in pillows and blankets all black and made of something like fur.

This was where Harry was being dragged, struggling with all his might against the magic. 'This can't be happening' he thought desperately. Voldemort wouldn't want that from him, he couldn't. He was his worst enemy and a male and it was just wrong!

"No" he gasped as he was thrown on the plush mattress.

"Harry, you thought Bellatrix was the only one who would enjoy your company?"

He climbed onto the bed beside the smaller boy as he tried to scoot away. Roughly grabbing him by the chin Voldemort straddled Harry's chest and bent his head down to the boy. Ignoring his attempts at escape, he whispered in his ear

"As long as you are here you might as well make yourself useful Harry."

He bent down then and covered the other man's mouth with his own as he bucked and kicked under him. using his weight to pin Harry to the bed, Voldemort continued to kiss him as he ran his hands over the face of his captive.

When he finally let him breathe again, he sat back and waved his wand almost in a bored way and Harry's clothes disappeared.

The dark lord laughed at the naked fear in Harry's eyes enjoying the feeling of power over one who had caused him so much discomfort. He looked down at his prize. Harry really did have a beautiful body, skinny yet still muscular pale and hard looking, just the way he liked it.

He ran his fingers over the hot skin revealing in the touch, heat to warm his always icy fingers. His light touch traveled down the boys ribs and over his hips curling under there and reaching underneath to grab the folds of soft flesh.

Never stopping his fight for freedom Harry wriggled under the man now violating him so completely. It was so much worse than with Bellatrix, she had not murdered his parents, and tried to kill him numberless times. She was crazy, and most of all she was woman. At least that made sense to him, but having another man touching him in this intimate manner was wrong.

He had never been drawn to the opposite sex, never wanted this. But he was being forced to do it now with a man he loathed more than anyone else on the planet.

Voldemort got off him then and flipped him onto his stomach and then casting a body binding charm on him so he lay there completely helpless still with his arms behind him and with nothing to cover his naked body. Harry heard the sound of cloth rustling behind him and then the charm was removed as hands pressed down on his back and head forcing his face into the blankets and cutting of his air.

There was a second of stillness and then pain erupted in his backside as Voldemort thrust into him, making him feel as if he was being ripped in two. He thrust again and Harry screamed high and long. But he just kept going wave after wave of agony rocked his body making him see spots. Harry could feel blood and pre-cum running down his legs.

When the it finally ended Harry's entire body shook with sobs and pain and the humiliation of laying like this and being forced to do this with THIS man.

He hated Voldemort then more than he had ever hated anything. He didn't just want to see him dead, he wanted him to suffer for what he had done. To feel pain a humiliation as well. Harry just lay there as Voldemort slowly pulled himself out of him, and while he cleaned off the liquid Harry was covered in, and then as he magicked his clothes back on.

Harry didn't know how he did but, he heard the door open and knew he had summoned one of his servants to take Harry back to his little dungeon room.

He didn't pay any attention as he was dragged away the only images in his mind were vengeance. Harry was surprised that his reactions were so strong, these feelings weren't like him. But they were there just the same clouding everything else around him. Once he was back and they had again left him in the twilight of his cell Harry began searching once again for the right size rock. He didn't care what he had been told, he would not just sit around and let them use him however they wanted to. He would fight back however he could.

A/N: Hey, thanks first of all to my first reviewer! It was so cool to get that. So here's another chapter. I guess I'm still writing even if no one's reading. If anyone has any suggestions or anything like that I would love to hear them. Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore sat staring intently at the man sitting across from him. This man was the source of much of the troubles of their present circumstances. Why had he not been informed of the plans concerning Harry, and why had he still not been summoned to the dark lord even after the success of the mission Draco had been given, even though Harry was clearly gone. Severus sat trying not to squirm under the intense gaze the headmaster.

He had no answers to all the questions he could see swimming in the eyes of the older man. He like Dumbledore had just assumed that Voldemort didn't like to have all his information in one place and had fully expected a summons soon after Harry's absence had been discovered. But when no summons had come and the facts of the kidnapping had slowly come to light one by one, both of these men began to fear the worst. That Snape was no longer in the favor and maybe even suspected by the man he claimed to call master.

Finally the loud silence was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door to the headmasters office. "Yes?" Dumbledore did not lift his voice or show any other sign of what he was thinking looking for all the world like a tired old man with no others cares then what he should fix for his next meal. Severus had always been considered totally inscrutable when it came to showing the emotions, if any, that he was feeling. But even he had nothing on the old professor.

The door opened and a white looking Remus stood staring at the two already present in the room. Before either of them even had a chance to move Remus's hands were holding the collar of Snape's black robes and he was shaking him, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"How could you let this happen!" He yelled.

"I thought this is why you even bother pretending to be one of those…and you...he's GONE!"

Remus bellowed the last word right in Snapes impassive face willing him to at least respond in some way.

"I am aware of the situation." Was Snapes cold reply.

"That's it!" Remus shrieked.

"Yes, there really is nothing else to say."

Remus stood speechless for a minute and then turned his angry gaze on the headmaster, who had looked on with an inscrutable expression at the confrontation before him.

"You said this castle was impenetrable you said you were sure there was no way anyone could get in."

"Remus please have a seat."

"No. I made a promise to look after Harry, me and Sirius we promised that we would take care of him. We've failed him. We've all failed him!"

"And now we must try to right our wrongs. When you came in so unceremoniously Severus and I were trying to piece together why he still has not been called to the dark lord's presence and not informed about Harry's capture. Now if you would like to join us, I must ask you not to keep shouting and to try to think through this logically. We will be at leisure to discuss who holds the blame for this misfortune when Mr. Potter is safe back within the walls of Hogwarts school."

Both men looked at the headmaster and refused to meet the eyes of the other.

"Now with the information we have received it should not be to difficult to remedy this situation. But for obvious reasons it would be most advisable for us to wait until we are sure Tom has left on some errand or other for our endeavor. From what Ms. Parkinson has told us it appears that Mr. Potter is in no immediate danger, of death any way. That gives us time to work with, we don't want to rush in blindly and try only to fail."

Both of the men nodded their agreement although Remus looked far from happy with the current situation. 'Of course the headmaster thought ruefully none of them were "happy" about any of this. Not even Severus no matter how much he pretended otherwise.

"Our biggest concern at the moment is the fact of Severus being excluded from the present circumstances. If he is suspected or not trusted enough to have any information about Mr. Potter then it will make our jobs ten times more difficult. Especially if he is not informed when Tom has left. This is crucial to any plan we form for the safe return of our missing student."

Remus turned to shoot a murderous glare at Snape before speaking.

"And you have no idea why Snape is being ignored like this? Surely there must be some reason, and if you know what that reason is then it should be easy enough to fix it."

"Of course we can make guesses, but that is all they are guesses. We have nothing concrete to work with."

"What then are some of you guesses?"

"Either for some reason we do not know Severus has made Voldemort suspicious, and he no longer trusts him enough to give him any information about Harry. Or is testing him to see if he will wait patiently until he is needed. Or, and I believe this to be the most likely, Tom is just being paranoid and does not want to have all the information in one place. If the first or second case then there is not much we are able to do other than sit and wait. But if, like I said is probable, it is the third then even if he is told nothing about Harry he will surely be told if, and when Voldemort leaves somewhere. Which is all we need, and so it will not much matter what else he is told. Since we already know all we need to from Ms. Parkinson."

"So you're saying we have no choice, but to sit here and wait while those monsters could be doing god knows what to Harry!?"

"Yes but, not forever we will only wait so long for news of Tom's departure if he does nothing or we hear of nothing within two weeks then we will be forced to move with or without him there to stop us. We will not be able to do anything before then anyway since it will take some time to get the entire order together and ready to make an assault on Voldemorts headquarters. And it will take all of us, even then it will be very dangerous and the fact that we will have to leave the school defenceless worries me terribly."

As he finished his last sentence, the old mas thick brows came together and his entire countenance spoke plainly the fear he felt at leaving his precious school open for attack. though he hoped that the combined effort of keeping them from getting to Harry and the fact that their master would hopefully be far, far away, would discourage any attempts to take advantage of the schools vulnerability.

"So what is it you would like us to do in the meantime?" This was Snape.

"Remus I need you to track down every order member that you can possibly think of. We will need everyone. Even if they are out of the country or haven't been active in a while we will need them all. And Severus you will help Minerva in reinforcing the defences and you will need to find a way to disable the Vanishing Cabinet with out young Malfoy becoming suspicious. I will be talking to the members of the organisation Harry created last year and make sure that they are ready to help defend should anything happen while we are gone."

After his speech was done the two men nodded and stood. Filled with their new sense of purpose and ready to accomplish their respective duties.

…

Remus stole around the corner he had been lurking behind, waiting for the opportunity to approach the man he had been watching for the past hour. He was wrapped tightly in a thick cloak that hid his features from any prying eyes that might be watching. This had been Dumbledores idea. He didn't want He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to become suspicious and move Harry or decide he could not trust his death eaters and think he needed to be present to guard over him, himself.

So while he had been searching out every allie they could think of, Remus had been playing a continuous game of cloak and dagger. Never revealing himself unless he was sure the person he was contacting was completely alone and not being spied on. Also not letting anyone see that he was watching in the first place.

That was why he was now hiding in an alley across from the dragon studies facility in Romania watching a young red haired walk away from the co-worker he had been talking too. Has he passed Remus's hiding place, the older man reached out a hand and snagged the thick material of Charley Weasleys shirt and pulled him into the dark of the alley.

"What the HELL!" Charlie shouted as he pulled his wand from his pocket. Thankfully Remus had cast a Muffliato before grabbing the red head, expecting something like that. He pulled off his hood.

"Shhh...look its just me."

"Remus? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on order business, but we can't talk here, I have a portkey to a secret place where we can talk without anyone seeing." As he spoke he pulled a small book from his coat pocket and held it out the the other man. After a moment of hesitation he reached out and grabbed hold. A second later the alley was empty with no one aware that anyone had ever been there.

...

fifty miles away, in a small cabin hidden by all kinds of spells to keep it hidden and unspyable a young witch with hair that kept altering between pink and blue was pacing nervously. When Remus had told her what was happening two days ago and had mentioned that he would be talking to Charlie soon, she had begged him to let her come along. She and Charlie had been best friends in school and she knew that he could be stubborn about things sometimes. She

wasn't sure if he would want to help or not. And if he decided to be difficult she wanted to be there to talk him into helping. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't seen her best friends in ages and she would take any opportunity to do so. There was one other reason she had insisted and that was that, it was Remus who was going. She knew she was in love with him and had been for quite some time. And she would jump at any opportunity to be alone with him.

She had however not been able to convince him to let her accompany him to get him from the reserve. So here she was pacing up and down the small cabins main room glancing at the time every few minutes and wondering what could possibly be taking so long. Of course she knew that Remus would not approach until he was absolutely sure no one would notice him. But it was still so much easier just to get mad at both of them. There was nothing Nymphadora Tonks hated more than being left out of something. And of course that was exactly what had happened.

She was turning back to cross the floor for the hundredth time when there was a loud noise and two male voices yelling at eachother before Tonks was a able to make out the two men that she cared most about in the world, cussing at each other and trying to untangle themselves so they could stand up.

Once she saw who it was, she didn't wait them to stand before throwing her arms around the neck of her best friend pushing back on the floor and knocking the breath he had just gotten back out again, in a great huff. But this time he was laughing as he realised who was clutching him in a death grip.

"Well hello. Remus didn't mention that you were here as well." He chuckled, but he also pulled her close and buried his face in her pink hair.

After a second of this Remus cleared his throat behind him and the two picked themselves up off the floor, rather awkwardly since they were still holding tightly to each others hands. When they had finally sorted themselves out and stood, grinning like crazy, with Charlies arm over Tonks shoulder and her head leaning on his.

"Right, so what's all this about?" Charlie asked glancing between his two companions. "And also what with all the secrecy and stuff? Where are we anyway?"

There was a second of silence after the stream of questions, before Remus started in on his story and his request.

A/N: Hey sorry about the blocks in the previous chapters. I'm new to this site and it took a while to figure out how it all worked. I think I've got the situation worked out and that shouldn't be happening any more.

Also I know that Lucius is in this story, I am just changing it to where he was not captured during the battle in the department of mysteries. There will be a few other changes from J. 's original works. I'm sorry if you don't like that but that's why this is fanfiction and not the real thing.

In other news, I would just like to say a huge thanks to everyone who has been, reading, reviewing, following, or favoriting my story! It means so much to me. I would have given up without you so thanks!


End file.
